Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to services associated with voice communications and, more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to voice communications passed through at least two receiving devices.
Description of the Related Art
Receiving devices such as set top boxes typically receive television or other multimedia program content from one or more program providers. The receiving devices perform some amount of processing upon the received program content and pass the processed program content to one or more presentation devices such as a television. Each receiving device in a location such as a home may maintain one or more connections to one or more program providers. Examples include satellite connections, cable connections, Internet connections, recorded media connections, and the like. Multiple receiving devices within a location may share such connections to obtain program content.
Some or all of the receiving devices of a location may be interconnected within a local area network using, for example, wired or wireless Ethernet network modules, HOMEPLUG modules, Bluetooth modules, WiFi modules, coaxial cable, and the like. The interconnected receiving devices may communicate program-related data with each other utilizing the local area network.
Mobile communications devices have become ubiquitous in everyday life. People use wireless mobile communications devices throughout the entire day, and people often have their mobile devices nearby when they are watching a television program or other program content delivered by a receiving device to a presentation device. In many cases, two people in different locations are watching the same program. During the course of watching the program, one person may want to talk to the other person. The proliferation of mobile communications devices enables the conversation to take place without either person moving from their current position in proximity to a device that is presenting the program.